Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.5 \times -0.78 \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{5}{5} = 1$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.78 \times 1 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.78 \times 1 = -0.39 $